magifandomcom-20200222-history
Cassim
Kassim (カシム, Kashimu) was an old friend and the adoptive brother of Alibaba Saluja. Cassim makes Alibaba become the Leader of the Fog Troupe. Kassim's rukh is now fused with Alibaba's. Appearance Kassim is a dark skinned boy, with black haired dreadlocks. The dreadlocks is put into a half ponytai. He is of average height and usually wears rags from the slums. He is shown to wear the same small hoop earrings as Alibaba. Personality Kassim is a very cold person. His years living in the slums has made him this way. He is very manipulative and is willing to do anything to get what he wants. He has betrayed Alibaba on multiple occasions and even though Alibaba always saw him as a friend, Kassim has stated he has always hated Alibaba. Despite his and actions he has shown to be a leader, banding together many people and he still cares for others, as shown in volume 7's extras. Later on his rufus appears to have saved Alibaba's body from one the of minions of Al Sarmen's dark rufus. History When Kassim was younger, he lived in the slums of Balbadd with his sister and father. One day his father was beating him and his sister until they were saved by Alibaba Saluja's mother Anise Saluja. After saving them Anise took them in as a member of her family. One day, Anise surcame to an illness and died. At that point Kassim took on the roll of taking care of them. After a few days the King of Balbadd came to the slums and told Alibaba that he was his son and the he will live in the palace. Kassim told Alibaba that he should leave, which he did. Kassim became a much worst thief after that and his sister died. He created the fog troupe and Kassim became the most powerful men of in the slums. Late One night, years later, Alibaba snuck out of the palace to have a look at the slums. What he found there was nothing, no trace of junkyard street or people. As he was about to go back to the palace, he ran into Kassim. Alibaba was happy and felt nostalgic talking to Kassim after all those years. He went out to drink with Kassim and talk. While drinking, he noticed the level of respect Kassim had with all the adults, and how each were bowing to him. During the talk, Alibaba got drunk and told Kassim how he was able to escape from the castle. He ended up giving away a very important weakness of the palace. On the way back to the palace, Alibaba was trailed by someone Kassim had paid. After that, Alibaba went back to living in the palace. After sometime had passed, the King came down with a deadly chronic disease. That night, Kasshim appeared again, inside the walls of the palace. Before Alibaba realized it, he was surrounded by members of Kassim's group from the slums. They started attacking and stealing from the palace. While Alibaba was frozen, one of Kassim's subordinates noticed him. He told Kassim and Kassim said to just knock him out. Alibaba could only feel the heat of the flame that engulfed the palace. The next morning, the King had passed away. Kassim continued to live there, controlling the slums until Alibaba came back. Plot Balbadd Arc Kassim first appears attacking the Balbadd fort. He quickly runs into Jafar and Morgiana. He stops both with his black fog and as he is about to continue on he is stopped by Ugo and Aladdin. He is freaked out but is told by Alibaba that he will handle it. After Alibaba tells Aladdin to stand down Kassim and the rest of the fog troupe continue their raid. He is next seen talking to Alibaba about the state of things. It is hinted to that Kassim wants a war. Afterwards Kassim discovers that Alibaba has gone missing and deploys the entire fog troupe to find him. Once he does he quickly enters in battle with Masrur and Sinbad. Being quickly defeated by the latter. As he is captured he watches Alibaba's fight with Sinbad and his Fog Troupe collapse right in front of him he becomes depressed. Sinbad realizes that Kasshim is the "actual" leader of the Fog Troupe. During Aladdin's fight Kassim disappears . He later appears in front of Alibaba to tell him of his plans, this motivates Alibaba and gives him the confidence he needs to save his country. After he and Alibaba declare war on each other, Alibaba runs off to train with Sinbad, Kassim is not seen again until Alibaba declares Balbadd as a republic. After this the people of Balbadd become over joyed and start to celebrate until Kassim appears. He manages to upset the crowd enough until they all get overcome with anger and charge the palace. Kasshimfights Alibaba and a huge battle undergoes.During the fight, Alibaba gets the best of Kasshim. Kasshim tells Alibaba to kill him, but this is something that Alibaba couldn't do. After this, he stabs himself in order to turn into a Dark Djinn by sacrificing his life. Alibaba made various attempts to defeat Kassim failed. This is until Aladdin shows up at helps Alibaba enter Kassim's Rukh and talk to him. After they talk Kassim reveals that he has always hated Alibaba. After this they have a short fight ending in Alibaba's victory due to Alibaba overpowering Kasshim's Dark Rukh with his White Rukh. After this Alibaba receives all of Kasshim's painful memories and Kasshim dies before he can tell Alibaba one last thing. Abilities Dark Metal Vessel Kashim3.jpg|Dark Metal Vessel kashim2.jpg|Cassim as a Black Djinn 123465798.jpg|Push/Pull Gravity Magic Omagi 69 se.magi 8 016.jpg|Gravity Dark Ball sword.jpg|Gravity Sword Kokubaku Mutou ''(Sword of the Black Binding Fog)'' : This weapon is a Dark Metal Vessel. This creates a fog that is as heavy as lead and once covered in it, it can immobilize even those as strong as Morgiana (though not entirely). Cassim can accumulate a lot of Black Fog to make a huge ball out of it. Dark Djinn : At the cost of his life Cassim can stab himself with his Dark Metal Vessel to turn into a Dark Djinn. After stabbing himself, he lets the blood pour out while the Dark Household Vessels and Dark Rukh form around him to embody this huge Black Djinn. In this form he is able to heal indefinably as long as there is Dark Rukh. As long as Dark Rukh is present he can become infinitely powerful. Gravity Magic : In his Dark Djinn form Cassim is able to perform multiple variations of gravity magic. Gravity Push/Pull : In this form he is able to use gravity to pull or retract something or someone closer and push or repel them away with tremendous force. His repulsion is so strong that he can't be touched, it acts as a powerful defense. Black Gravity Balls : He is able to form black gravity fog balls in his hands that are extremely heavy and could crush anything. He can freely alter the size of these Back balls for greater power. Gravity Sword : When combined with Judal's magic he is able to create a powerful sword with a strong repulsion force, strong enough to break Alibaba's, Amon Sword. Trivia * His name is based on the brother of Alibaba in ‘Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves’. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Fog Troupe Category:Balbadd Category:Dark Metal Vessel Users Category:Al Sarmen Category:Deceased Characters Category:Dark Rukh